


Pacifiers

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Little Space, M/M, best friends kihyuk, but enjoy, daddy jooheon, daddy wonho, idk what else to tag, little kihyun, little minhyuk, protective wonho, soft kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'And what should i say? Why was a pacifier on your night stand?'The one where Kihyun acts quite strangely and Hoseok defenitely notices.Or that little space au no one writes so i made it myself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even plan this but i was craving some little space kiho and since NO ONE WRITES THAT i decided to write it myself.
> 
> hope you enjoy!♡

Hoseok was bent over tying his shoes. He put on his coat and grabbed his suitcase ready to head out to the studio.  One last adjustment of brushing a hand through his hair and was about to open the door when he remembered.  
  
"Kihyun! I'm going to the studio!" he shouted through the apartment hoping his roommate heard him. He grabbed the door knob but didn't even get to crack open the door since Kihyun was already running down the hall way.  
  
The younger almost tripped over on his quest but luckily for him Hoseok caught him before meeting the floor and put him back on his feet. The younger attached himself on the older, hugging him closely burying his head in the other's strong chest.  
  
"Okay okay." Hoseok patted him on the head. He really had to get going if he didn't want to be late.  
  
"Be safe hyung! Bye bye!" Kihyun said happily waving at Hoseok as he walked down to the elevator, disappearing behind the metal doors.  
  
Once at his car he got inside, placing his suitcase on the passanger seat and driving off to work.  
  
  
  
"Hi hyung." Jooheon greeted him when he walked in the studio building, happily walking behind the older as his friend made his way to the office.  
  
"Hi Jooheon." Hoseok replied not once taking his eyes off of the papers he was holding.  
  
"So, did you talk to Kihyun?"  
  
At that sentence Hoseok actually stopped in his tracks. He looked blankly at the wall in front of him before turning to face Jooheon behind him.  
  
"And what should i say? 'Why was a pacifier on your night stand'?" the older responded matter of factly before turning around once again and walking towards his office again.  
  
"Um first of all no. That's rude. But secondly you can think of something nicer. You're smart hyung!" Jooheon pleaded.  
  
"I'll think about it, but i feel like you know something i don't." the older said simply and entered his office, leaving Jooheon alone in the hall way to cheer internally.  
  
  
  
Hoseok was fumbling with the apartment keys in his hands trying to open the door all the while with his damn coffee, work forms and suitcase in his hands. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't stubborn.  
  
When he finally got the key in the key hole and opened the door, his facial expression changed from the annoyed one minutes ago to a surprised one you might as well think he saw a ghost.  
  
But no ghost was there. Instead, Kihyun was on the living room's couch and drinking what looked like some orange juice from a cartoon box. Obviously that wasn't what surprised the older. But, Kihyun was dressed in a skirt. A motherfucking pink skirt.  
  
Kihyun didn't stay there for too long though. Once he saw his older roommate at the entrance he made a run for it. He ran to his bedroom, juice box and tv show all forgotten, leavig a very, very confused Hoseok in the entry way.  
  
When he broke from his trance Hoseok didn't waste any minute and dialed the first number in his log.  
  
"Lee Jooheon explain to me why was Kihyun dressed in a pink skirt right now." the blonde haired boy said instead of any greeting.  
  
"Okay hyung i know you're angry right now but it's not my place to talk about this. You have to go and talk to Kihyun himself. Just try and calm down." and Jooheon was right, Hoseok was in fact angry. He was practically fumming but he had to calm down in order to talk to Kihyun.  
  
On another note, Hoseok knew about his feelings for Kihyun were more than what anyone had for a friend. He liked the younger, a lot. He never admitted it though, in fear of rejection.  
  
Back to the present Hoseok hung up the call after he said his goodbyes to the younger. He ran a hand through his messy blond locks to try and calm down. He had to calm down in order to talk to Kihyun.  
  
After walking around the house worrying his bottom lip and biting his nails he decided he'll go talk to Kihyun about all this, whatever _this_ is.  
  
Knocking on the younger's bedroom door he heard whimpers and cries and Hoseok panicked. He knocked harder on the door growing impatient since Kihyun wouldn't open the door.  
  
Finally after continuous knocking and pleading Kihyun opened the door and there he saw the younger's tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. He couldn't help himself but hug the brown haired close to his chest and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Kihyun hugged him back crying once again and soaking the older's chest, but he honestly didn't care and neither did Hoseok. He knew Kihyun needed this and he'd let him cry for ad much as he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kihyun's cries subsided Hoseok broke the hug to look at the younger's puffy face. The younger looked so vulnerable and fragile in this state that Hoseok could feel his heart break a little.  
  
He pushed Kihyun's bangs back from his face and locked gazes with the younger, seeing his glossy eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying Kihyun? Tell me please." the older pleaded, seeing as the younger didn't have any intention to actually speak.  
  
"I'm afraid." Kihyun simply responded and pushed Hoseok's hands off of his face and backing away, going to his bed again.  
  
"Of what?" the older said and followed the brown haired boy, standing on the edge oh his bed and caressing a soft hand on the latter's lower back.  
  
"Afraid that i'll scare you off." at this sentence Kihyun felt Hoseok's hand on his back tense, but only momentarly before continuing the action.  
  
"Kihyun look at me." the older said and retrieved his hand waiting for Kihyun to get up. The younger turned around but avoided any bit of eye contact. Hoseok curled his fingers on the younger's chin and made him looked the older in the eyes.  
  
"You could never scare me Kihyun. No matter what. But now i'll appreciate it if you'd explain to me why you were wearing a skirt?" Hoseok saud slowly for the younger to know he was patient.  
  
"I-I am a little. I like pacifiers and sippy cups. I enjoy bubble baths and toys but please, please hyung don't think i'm weird."" Kihyun spoke desperately, new tears forming on the brims of his eyes and Hoseok jumped and hugged him, pulling him in his lap and stroking his hair.  
  
"It's okay. It's okay just please Kihyun stop crying." the older, to be quite honest, was internally freaking out because _what the fuck was a little_? But tried to contain his confusion for now.  
  
When he felt Kihyun's breath slow down he gently placed him back on the bed and tucked him in and snucked out the room after making sure Kihyun won't wake up.  
  
Now the only thing left to do was to search up this 'little' thing. He plopped on the couch Kihyun sat just hours ago, eyes scanning over the haphazardly thrown juice box. Hoseok pulled his laptop over his lap and quickly typed in after opening google 'what's a little?"  
  
Many things popped up and the blond haired man found himself loosing sleep over reading about chicken nuggets and cleaning methods for after painting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the long wait i had the idea for this chapter for a while but never finished it lmao but here it is please enjoyyy

It was when the bright lights of the sun shone through the curtains that Hoseok realised he actually spent the whole night reading everything and anything about what a little is like, the only good thing being that it was a sunday because the didn't think he could've gone through a work day in his zombie-like state.  
  
He rubbed his tired eyes to try and awake himself more and got up to go wash up in the bathroom. Once done with his hygienic routine he made his way to the kitchen to get something prepared for breakfast. While cutting up some fruits he wondered if Kihyun woke up already and as if on cue, the younger appeared in the entry way rubbing his right eye with his small closed fist.  
  
Hoseok looked at him so dearly he might've squealed internally, but no one had to know that. For now he continued slicing the green apples watching as Kihyun got up and seated himself at the counter in front of Hoseok. The younger plopped his elbows on the surface and placed his chin in the palm of his hands, watching intently as the older carefully put the cut up pieces in a bowl and pushed it in front of Kihyun to eat.  
  
"Thank you, hyung!" he said brightly and a small smile tugged at Hoseok's lips, noticing how happy and energized Kihyun looked like, in contrast of how he was last night. He turned around to the coffee machine grabbing a mug for himself to get his own energy supply. He supported himself agaist the counter with his hands crossed in front of his chest watching the brown haired boy eat.  
  
"Anything planned for today Kihyun?" he asked after a while to which the latter actually had something up. "Yes. After breakfast i'm going with Minhyuk to the park." He was so enthusiastic about it, it actually warmed Hoseok's heart to see him like this.  
  
After cleaning up Hoseok went to the living room, occupying himself with some work files due to Monday and Kihyun returned to his room, only to come back after some time, dressed with a yellow shirt tucked in his blue shorts paired with some high colorful socks. Hoseok saw him from where he stood as the younger searched and searched for something, either in the drawers or in the bathroom. In the end he came to Hoseok for some help "Hyung, can you help me find my yellow converse please?" he asked in a very cute tone, so how could Hoseok refuse him?  
  
After the older searched a few times around he looked through the pile of shoes in their hallway, that he never actually took care of, and luckily found the yellow converse Kihyun so much adored. The younger also asked him to tie his shoes and once getting that done too, he lent him his jacket and finally let Kihyun go out with Minhyuk.  
  
ㅡ  
  
"Lee Minhyuk get back here!!" Kihyun yelled when the said boy stole his flowers he so carefully picked out for Hoseok, as a thanks for helping him earlier, but his friend, being the little devil he is didn't listen to him and ran away as fast as he could. Kihyun got up and ran after him, only it wasn't his most fortunate day when he didn't notice the big pile of rocks gathered together near the sidewalk and as you may do the math, he stubbled on them resulting in his knees to scrape against the hard concrete as well as his palms. Big, fat tears started streaming down his red cheeks as he wailed continuously, while Minhyuk was panicking trying to find a solution. He decided it was for the best to call Hoseok to take Kihyun home, so that's what he did.  
  
In none longer that 10 minutes Hoseok has already arrived and picked Kihyun up linking the brunette's legs around his waist for support, assuring Minhyuk that Kihyun will be fine and not to worry so much. After Minhyuk apologized for the millionth time they finally parted ways. Hoseok was brushing one of his hands through the other's hair trying to calm him until they'd get to their apartment, whispering okay's and please stop crying over and over again.  
When Hoseok entered their house after Kihyun's long cries he quickly walked to the bathroom, where he placed the younger on the closed toilet lid as he searched for a wash cloth, disinfectant and some spongebob band aids he was sure where laying around there, somewhere. Once getting everything, he ran the cloth under some water and made his way to clean up the younger's knees and palms carefully.  
  
"H-Hyung, it s-sting st-stop!" Kihyun pleaded and hissed when the older applied the disinfectant but Hoseok only continued with his task, trying to get it over as fast as possible. He put back the cap on the solution and rapidly stuck the band aids on Kihyun's knees.  
  
"There, all better now." Hoseok said and cupped the younger's face, brushing the dry tears from his cheeks and kissing his forehead. "Thanks hyung." the latter said and hugged him, with his hands around the blonde haired as he nuzzled his face in the side of his neck. Honestly speaking, Hoseok didn't know where all this affection suddently came from, but he was thankful the other didn't question anything.  
  
"Wanna eat some ice cream?" the older asked and Kihyun was nodding his head in agreement in a second. "Okay okay, you go sit on the couch and i'll bring some ice cream and we can watch TV. How does that sound?" "Yay!" the younger replied and he was off to the living room in no time, leaving a chuckling Hoseok behind shaking his head with a slight smile.  



End file.
